I Love with a half Saiyan - Mirai Trunks x Black Goku
by Son Billku
Summary: Black Goku, era un enemigo demasiado fuerte que causo muchos desastres en el futuro de Mirai Trunks, cuando peleo varias veces. Empezó a sentir un sentimiento muy extraño para el, hasta este momento... —Mirai Trunks x Black Goku— —Híbrido x Saiyan mirad Dios—


En un futuro muy lejano, un chico de peliazul siempre enfrentaba al enemigo muy fuerte que empezó a destruir toda la ciudad del este, hasta que llego a la ciudad donde vivía el chico que se llamaba Trunks Mirai. Un día el peliazul vio el rostro del asesino que mato a su Madre y su amiga Mai, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo, pero nunca pudo, era demasiado fuerte para el.

Pero lo mas extraño es que el chico de pelos alborotados no peleaba con todo su poder, ademas que cada vez que veía a Mirai, se ponía tímido y a la vez ruborizado. El peliazul empezó a sospechar de el, hasta que el pelo alborotados dejo de destruir la ciudad hace unos días.

Para Mirai se le hacia muy raro que el enemigo que mato a sus seres queridos, no este destruyendo las ciudades que quedaban aun, no estaba muy seguro de si mismo si ver lo que pasa allí afuera, hasta que tuvo el valor de ir hasta allí, y estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pase.

El menor sintió el ki del Híbrido, dirigiéndose a el. Se puso un poco nervioso, ya que después de eso dejo de destruir cosas, pensó que le iba a preguntar que estaba tramando realmente. Mirai lo encontró sentado en el edificio que estaba cerca de sus casa, agarra su espada y le apunta diciendo:

-Que es lo que estas tramando, Black...-Pregunto el híbrido, apuntando con su espada filosa.

Black no respondió se quedo mirando el edificio que estaba mas o menos a lado del edificio que estaba sentando ahora mismo, Mirai bastante enojado, lo apunto mas cerca, haciendo que la punta de su espada este casi en los ojos de menor.

-Responde! Que demonios estas tramando?!-Muy enojado.

-Por que piensas que estoy tramando algo...?-Black miro la cara de peliazul.

-No te pases el listo, Black! Crees que soy estúpido?! -Apretó sus dientes con rabia y enojo.

-Si, eres un estúpido... Ademas ponte alegre de que ya no estoy destruyendo la ciudad... -Le da sonrisa de malicia.

El hibrido estaba muy enojado, quería matarlo en ese momento, pero no podía, había algo en su corazón que lo impedía a toda costa. Dejo de apuntar a Black y se dio la vuelta, para saber que le pasaba a el mismo, mientras que su corazón latía rapidamente.

Black siguió mirando a el edificio que seguía miraba, aunque estaba pensando el porque nunca lo mato, cuando tenia la oportunidad.

-"Por que no mate a este Saiyan!? Si tenia la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo! Necesito saber que me pasa?! Ah...! Por que mi corazón late tan fuerte, mi cara se puso roja, maldición!"-Pensó Black con la cara roja como un tomate.

-"Ahora que me pasa!? No puedo ni siquiera matarlo, por que estoy así de nervioso cuando estoy cerca de el?! No sera sienta algo...como... Un sentimiento de amor... NO, NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER ESO!-Pensó Trunks Mirai, estaba muy adentro de sus pensamientos

Los dos se quedaron pensando de lo que realmente les sucedía a los dos, por este comportamiento extraño que cuando estaban cerca. Black estaba demasiado rojo, que oculto su cara para que nadie viera su cara llena de enrojimiento. Mirai salio de sus pensamientos, empezó a verlo con unos ojos muy penetrantes al menor.

Black, sintió que lo miraban, se sintió bastante nervioso y no aguanto mas, se fue a otro lugar para estar mas tranquilo, el peliazul se da cuenta...

-Hey Black! Espera!-Iba detenerlo pero era tarde, se fue demasiado lejos, entonces decidió irse a su casa, para saber que es lo que realmente pasaba.

El menor mas tranquilo, a ver que se alejo bastante de donde estaba ese hibrido que lo ponía bastante tímido y nervioso a la vez.

Mirai llego a su casa rapidamente, aunque estaba casi destruida, después lo arreglaría con el tiempo que le quedaba. Estaba pensando en ir donde estaban sus amigos del pasado, pero como ahora Black no causara mas problemas, no era necesario. Aunque siguió pensando, para ver si encontraba la respuesta de lo que le sucedía.

-Por que este sentimiento tan raro cuando llego Black? Debo saber que el mato a mis seres queridos! Pero...-Suspiro largo y miro la ventana.-Espero encontrar la respuesta...

Black se dio cuenta el porque se ponía así cuando estaba Mirai, aunque le parecía algo absurdo y estúpido, porque no podía creer que se había enamorado de un mitad Saiyan.

-Ahora entiendo el porque sentía algo raro en mi... Ademas es muy raro de que tenga estos sentimientos tan raros...-Miro al cielo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Aunque... No creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo... El seguro que quiere matarme, por a ver matado a su madre y a su "Amiga" Lo bueno que mate a esa amiga que estaba con Trunks!-Justo se da cuenta de algo.- E-Espera... Se-Sentí celos a que esa chica este con Trunks...?

Nunca pensó que sintió tanta rabia que esa chica llamada Mai estuviera tan cerca de mitad Saiyan, pero sentía demasiado celos dentro de el, que para su suerte, la mato.

Mirai siguió buscando la respuesta, hasta que al fin lo encontró, pero no podía creer que se allá enamorado de su propio enemigo, pensó que era gran tontería, hasta que lo pensó bien, entonces decidió buscar a Black, para ver si también sentía lo mismo por el.

Black sintió el ki de Mirai, entonces oculto su cara inmediatamente, ya que se puso bastante roja como para imaginarlo. Llego a donde estaba el, y aterrizo, se acerco a el.

-Black... Necesito saber algo...-

-Que quieres saber...? Si yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo...-Se da la vuelta con su rostro rojo como un tomate.

-Quiero saber si... Tu también, sientes lo mismo que yo...?-Justo el corazón de Black se puso a latir rapidamente.

-P-Pero que tonterías dices?! Como voy a sentir lo mismo?!-Mintió cruzando sus brazos.

Mirai no aguanto mas lo agarro del brazo, lo acorralo en un árbol, para que lo mirara a los ojos, sin ocultar nada. El menor se sorprendió bastante por ese movimiento que hizo el pelizul, se empezó a acercar a Black cuidadosamente lo empezó a agarrar la cintura estrecha que tenia.

-E-Espera! Qu-Que haces?!- Lo miro a la cara, con su sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas.

-Por que me atraes tanto, Black...? Dime, tu también sientes...Lo mismo...?- Mirai se acerco al cuello de Black, para besarlo.

-Y-Yo... N-No hagas eso...!- Sintió como empezó a lamer su cuello lentamente.-Ah...!-Gimio levemente.

-Eh? A caso gemiste...?-Black le da una cachetazo por lo que había hecho.

-P-Por que haz hecho eso...?-Se sorprende mucho y pone su mano en su mejilla por el cachetazo que le dio.

Black muy enojado miro hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el mayor sonríe levemente, agarro su cara lo beso profundamente. Haciendo que el menor quedara totalmente sorprendido, empezó a corresponder el beso con cariño y amor, hasta que tuvieron que romper el beso por falta de aire.

-Yo también siento lo mismo que tu... Trunks...- El peliazul se quedo sorprendió, pero después sonrió con alegría y lo beso.

-Te amo...- Abraza la cintura del menor.

Black no dijo nada, solamente sonrió. Aunque se que era algo muy raro de que se enamorara de un mitad Saiyan, pero cuando lo conoció mejor, ahí comprendió el porque gustaba de el, en realidad. Por suerte Mirai no fue al pasado para avisarles el peligro, ya que el mismo lo resolvió con amor y cariño.

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
